zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Legacy
Zoids Legacy (known as Zoids Saga 2 in the Japanese version) is a Video Game based on the Zoids Franchise. Overview In Zoids Legacy, the world of Zi is warped by an accident involving a Time-Space Transmission unit. The resulting timeline is a merge of Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, New Century, Zoids VS, Liger Silver Beast, and the events directly after the first Zoids Saga game. The game follows Zeru Jupit and Juno Hera as they attempt to foil the efforts of the Backdraft Group and the Terra Geist organization, along with restoring the timelines to their original states. Several changes to the gameplay were made in Zoids Legacy compared to the original Zoids Saga game. Enemy groups of Zoids were no longer visible on the overworld or dungeon maps, such battles becoming random encounters, and movement on the overworld and in the dungeons was upgraded to 8 directions. Release Initially released in Japan under the name Zoids Saga 2, the game first went on sale in on the 18th of April 2003. The game saw an English-language release on the 15th of September 2004. It bore the name Zoids Legacy, and was released in many countries, such as the USA and Australia. Reception Translation Issues There were no changes to the gameplay in the English release, but the entire game was duly translated from Japanese to English. This is normally not notable, however the translation featured an extreme number of errors, some of which are listed below. There was little credence paid to previously-released English-language media. While some of the characters use their Western names, there are several such as Ballad (Brad) and Jimmy (Jamie) that use simple romanizations of their Japanese names. Likewise, the Zoids are inconsistently named with some using their American names (Zaber Fang for the Sabre Tiger and Berserk Fury for Berserk Führer) and some their Japanese names (like Wardick). Aside from naming inconsistencies, there are many more simple errors scattered through the game. One such example is Rease's profile. Although her gender is written as female, the character information strictly refers to Rease as he and him. This also happens a few times to Levaithe during the game. Additionally, the game is strife with nonsensical descriptions. An example of this is the Geno Hydra, which is described as being "Blood's. Improved Trinity Liger", despite it having no clear relation to the Trinity Liger apart from being its main rival. Other examples include the use of untranslated Japanese, such as the term "Gattai" for combination, and the inclusion of made-up the words such as "attackability" (seen often in Deck Commands). The game also uses short-hand SMS-stye notation for much of the text. An example is the "Redistributn." and "Logis.Support" Deck Commands, which are shortened from "Redistribution" and "Logistics Support", respectively. Furthering this, some of the dialogue does not match the gameplay. For example, in the Sandstorm arena battles, one of the conditions is stated to require an XL Zoid or larger; but the game actually enforces a limit of LL size Zoids. Finally, there are many simple spelling errors through the game, the Database's entry on the Brachios is one of these. In the database, the Zoid is listed as a member of the Impeerial Arm, rather than the Imperial Army. Gameplay Issues In addition to the poor quality assurance of the translation, there are several known bugs: When participating in multiplayer battles, it is possible for the battle to become unplayable. A typical way of triggering this bug is to freeze a Zoid. Since a frozen Zoid recovers on a random turn, it is quite possible that one console's Zoid will un-freeze, while the other console will have that Zoid remaining frozen. Each player will then be stuck waiting on the other player to complete their turn, and neither can progress. Once the games are in this state, the only way to resolve it is to reset the console. Legacy is also know to become unplayable in single player after a certain period of time. For the majority of the game the final area is obscured by a force field, which the player cannot enter. The force field will disappear towards the end of the game, allowing the player access to much stronger wild Zoids than that of any other region. However, Legacy is known to spontaneously reactivate the force field after an extended period of time. If the player had saved the game while inside the force field, they will be stuck and unable to move. While the player can rotate their transport and access the menu screen, if the player does not have an "Evactn U" item or similar, there is no way out of this other than starting an entirely new game from scratch. Category:Zoids video games